


Private Lesson

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, M/M, Smut, Student!Nico, Teacher!Percy, Underage like seriously don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a teenage young boy. And he has a massive crush on his history teacher, Percy Jackson. Things do not get easier for him when he fails his exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooo everybody! Just a couple of warnings.
> 
> First of all, English IS NOT my first language. It might be crap. Like, surely. So you've been warned (please please please tell me if something isn't working, I have to improve my English writing!).  
> Second of all, there is a high age difference. Percy is like thirty years old and Nico is sixteen. If this triggers you, please don't read!
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was an early Thursday morning in Colebrook, a small town in the state of Connecticut. It had just dawned, letting the sun filter through the pale curtains of Nico di Angelo's bedroom. The boy's sleeping figure was shining under its touch. Nico looked like what his name meant in Italian, an angel.

The hush in the room was suddenly broken by an alarm angrily ringing at the highest volume. There was nothing angelic about Nico di Angelo anymore.

“Oh, shit! Fuck off!”

The boy grabbed his pillow and threw it against the evil object. It fell on the ground with a crashing sound.

A few moments passed. Nico had turned around on the other side of the bed giving his back to the closet. He was falling asleep again, sweetly and candidly.

“Nico?!”

A voice came out from nowhere from the corridor. It was Hazel, Nico's sister, calling him through the door.

“Wake up! I'm going to jump on you if you don't. And I'm gonna hit you. Really bad. With a baking spatula.”

When nothing came in response to that, the girl slammed the door open. She grinned at the sight of her brother ignoring her. She was going to have fun.

“You asked for this, little shit.”

Hazel jumped on the bed and began kicking his brother on his back. Nico cried in pain and turned around again. A kick hit him on the chest.

“Stop this! Aho! Hazel oh my God, you're hurting me!” he screamed. Though he was slightly chuckling. “I got it, I'm getting up, all right? All right! _Aho_!”

Hazel laughed triumphantly and jumped off the bed. “Don't you have a history exam today? With Mister Super Handsome Jackson, your beloved hero?” the girl teased him with a knowing smile.

Nico looked at her sceptically. He got up and sat on the mattress, leaning his back on the headboard. Hazel was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. “First of all, no. The exam was last week and he's gonna give us the results today. Second of all, no. You stop making fun of me right now or I'm killing you. Third of all, no. 'Mister Super Handsome Jackson' is _not_ what he's called. He's Mr. Jackson. End of the story.” he said, counting his points on his fingers.

“Yeah, whatever he's called. The fact that you have a massive crush on him isn't going to change.”

Hazel left the room before another pillow could fly on her face. Nico heard her laughing her ass off in the corridor and down the stairs.

** **

Being a Junior in high school was hard for Nico. He was a scrawny and vaguely creepy boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nico loved to wear skinny jeans with tiny chains hanging from his belt and he had a collection – which he was deeply proud of - of rock bands' t-shirts. He had a very few friends to hang out with. They were the same people since Freshman year.

Leo Valdez was the soul of the group. He usually threw parties and had a few troubles with the local cops because of that, but Nico genuinely liked him. Leo was like fresh air after a long and tiring day at school. Reyna Arellano was Nico's best friend, a tall and beautiful Puerto Rican girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Her intelligence was well known by teachers and students. She usually helped Leo getting out of those just mentioned troubles. Her boyfriend, Jason Grace, was one of the most handsome boys Nico had ever seen. Those electric blue eyes accompanied by a radiant smile and blond hair could have made any boy gay almost immediately.

Because yes, Nico was gay. Unbelievably and inexorably gay. He gave up his chances with Jason when he understood he loved Jennifer Aniston from _Friends_ way too much.

There were other people that hung out with the Fantastic Four sometimes, but Nico didn't consider them as friends. Most of the times, it was the four of them having lunch together or studying in the library. Having Jason Grace wandering around him all the time spared him from being bullied, anyway. And Nico was really glad for it. During middle school he had been bullied almost every day. Some nights Nico had found himself crying on his own, wondering why he had to be gay and weird. An unhappy pair for a twelve years old boy.

But Nico was discretely content now that he was almost seventeen. He had three good friends, decent grades and a pretty satisfying family life.

If it just wasn't for Mr. Jackson, his history professor.

Nico couldn't have any kind of love interest in boys his age because of him. Because of his handsomeness. What Hazel had said to him that morning was true. He _had_ a massive crush on him.

Perseus Jackson - this was his name and _God_ , even his name was sexy – was a young man, around thirty years old, single and with the most beautiful features ever. He was tall but not too much, with black hair that was always perfectly brushed, shiny sea-green eyes that could have killed someone by just staring at them and a body that was oh so carved by the angels.

Nico knew that body by heart. He could have closed his eyes and described it with highly precision. He had lost count of how many times he had touched himself thinking about it. There just wasn't a number. Mr. Jackson's shoulders were manly and connected to a sensual pair of long arms. Not to mention his hands; Nico lost hours staring at them when they wrote something on the blackboard. Every single muscle in his body flexed extraordinarily and unleashed fantasies in Nico's imaginary world that were worth a long and necessary cold shower. Nico sighed thinking about him. He had absolutely zero chances to have Perseus Jackson. Also considering that it wasn't even legal. He was sixteen years old and a high school student. And a loser.

 _Damn it_.

The black haired boy grabbed a couple of books from his locker and closed it. He shrugged. At least he was going to stare at his professor for the next hour since he had history class in five minutes.

** **

“No fucking way... He gave me a D. Oh my God, oh my God,” Nico murmured to himself with widened eyes.

In the meanwhile Mr. Jackson was giving the results of the exam to the rest of the class, smiling fondly to everyone. _Sorry you suck at history. Not my fault. Have a cookie_.

“He didn't give you the D you wanted, anyway. Am I right?” Leo was openly laughing, his desk a few centimetres from Nico's.

“Oh my God...” Nico kept staring at his failure marked by a giant red D on top of his exam.

“I guess this is what you actually want, don't play dumb with me,” his friend said, winking in his direction.

Nico turned to his right to face him with a frowned expression. “You shut your _damn_ mouth Leo or I'm gonna-”

“Please, over there? What's going on?” asked Mr. Jackson, seeming slightly pissed by the fact that two of his students weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

“... Sorry, Mr. Jackson” murmured Nico. Leo just nodded in agreement.

The teacher looked a little worried. “Fine... I'm giving the right answers. Please be careful and listen Nico, since I gave you a D, okay?”, he smiled fondly at him. He was not the kind of teacher that got mad for nothing. He believed in communication and respect. Nico felt guilty in exactly one second.

Leo began chuckling again when Mr. Jackson gave his back to the classroom to write some relevant information about World War I on the blackboard. “Listen Nico, listen. He gave you a D!”, he whispered. The Latino boy just couldn't help but being an asshole.

Nico blushed furiously and rolled his eyes with embarrassment. He crossed his arms and fell back against the chair, sighing loudly. He was not going to mention the fact that Mr. Jackson was wearing his famous white shirt. The one that perfectly fitted him and gave glimpses of his sculptured chest. It was also slightly transparent.

How unexpected he had failed that test.

 _Damn it_.

** **

A little crowd stormed out from the classroom at the end of the lesson. Leo and Nico were ready to leave as well. Suddenly Mr. Jackson called them. The boys turned around from the door.

“Ehy guys, next time I surprise you chatting during class I'm giving you extra homeworks. All right?”, the teacher raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.

“Yes, Mr. J, we're sorry about that. Nico was dramatically upset because of his D...” Leo smiled back and glanced at Nico. He was trying really hard not to laugh.

Nico winced and killed his friend with a deep stare.

“Oh, I see. If I have to be honest I was upset too... Nico, you were doing really fine since the last exam. Is everything all right?” Mr. Jackson gave him a sincerely worried look.

Oh _dear_. The skinny boy was going to faint. This man was so sweet and kind and amazing. _Please take me on your desk, please!_ He blushed once more that day. “Uhm... yes, it's fine. I just had problems studying the last three chapters. I'm... I'm fine, anyway” Nico answered, stuttering a little.

Mr. Jackson smiled and nodded at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something, then frowned in a thoughtful way. “You know what? Are you maybe interested in a few private lessons? I have some free time this semester. You could come to my office a couple of times. I could help you go through those chapters. What do you think?”

His teacher's genuine altruism gave Nico goosebumps.

Leo, who was now a few feet behind his friend, held his breath and licked his lips. He shifted his gaze from his teacher to Nico. _Oh man_ , he wanted to laugh so bad.

“... Y-yeah, why not. Thank you. I mean... thank you.” Nico's face had the same colour of tomato sauce on a good pizza.

“Great then! Is tomorrow afternoon a good moment for you? After school, at 3 pm? In my office”, asked Mr. Jackson happily.

“Okay... Uhm. Your office. Okay.” Nico looked at Leo behind his back, who was ready to say something about the line of ' _yes, there is me too'_.

“Have a... good lunch, Mr. J.” Mr. Jackson smiled at the Latino and nodded.

The boys left the room.

Double _damn it_.

** **

Nico wasn't hungry. Indeed, he wanted to throw up. There was absolutely no way he wasn't going to die from anxiety. Because _oh my God, Mr. Jackson_.

His potatoes were staring at him from the dish. _Sinner. You filthy sinner._

“I can assure you _it isn't_ history what his private lessons are going to be about. Sure as shit”, Leo laughed out loud and a few people turned around to look at him from their tables. The Latino boy's laugh was contagious.

“Can you please stop saying such stupid things?”, Jason exclaimed with a concerned look. “Mr. Jackson is a very professional person. He surely isn't going to risk his whole career to fuck a young teenage boy on his desk.” Jason gave Leo a pensive look. “I mean. It's so uncomfortable. Hasn't he a couch in his office?”

They burst out laughing at the same moment.

“Boys, please. Seriously”, Reyna had an eyebrow raised, contemplating her boyfriend and friend's foolishness.

“Thanks...”, Nico murmured, playing with his fork.

“Oh c'mon, Rey! You didn't see him! He was shining with hope to take Neeks' pants off”, said Leo knowingly.

“He wasn't! Oh my God, he's thirty years old! I'm, like, half his age! You're inventing things to make me mad.” Nico frowned a little. A part of him was craving for Leo's words to be true.

Jason grinned and wrapped Nico's shoulders with an arm. “No matter what you're gonna do tomorrow, don't be late for Leo's birthday party”, he smiled.

“Yaay guys! Seventeen! I'm gonna be so drunk, you have no idea” Leo raised his fist to the air triumphantly, figuring his moment of glory in his mind. He usually ended up vomiting in the driveway.

He dreamy smiled.

Reyna rolled her eyes with exasperation. “Guess who's going to hide your car keys tomorrow night?”

The four friends laughed together.

** **

The morning after Hazel didn't have to wake her brother up. Nico hadn't slept at all. He was so nervous that when the alarm went off, it scared the shit out of him. He got up and ate nothing for breakfast. He almost forgot his history book.

_Oh my God, Mr. Jackson._

** **

“Will Nico still be a virgin tonight for my birthday? Who knows my dears, who knows”, Leo said in the parking lot, ready to go with Reyna and Jason buying alcohol with his fresh new fake ID card.

Jason grinned and opened his car. Reyna approached him to take the front seat and sighed. “Stop teasing him. He's not going to have sex with our history teacher. And this is the last time I'm saying it”, she pointed her index finger at Leo with a serious look.

“Oh man, I guess the girl is right... Hold on, do you have condoms?” asked Leo to Nico, who was shaking from anxiety. The skinny boy almost fainted. “Safe sex, my boy!”

“Of course he does. I gave him a couple. I hope they'll be enough”, Jason said teasingly. He winked at Nico with a knowing smile.

Leo laughed loudly and opened the back door of Jason's car. “You're such a supportive friend! Aren't you? Bye mate, see you tonight! Bring alcohol!”. He entered the car and closed the door.

“See you Neeks, good afternoon...” Jason winked at him again and took his seat, followed by Reyna. She gave Nico an exasperated look.

The three friends left the parking lot in Jason's car. They left him alone with his fate. Nico turned around and took a deep breath.

 _Just a history lesson. You can do it_.

He walked to the building again.

** **

Mr. Jackson's office was on second floor, Room B. Nico didn't have to look on the teachers' offices board. He already knew.

He stared at the door handle for a few moments. “I have to knock. C'mon, knock. Nico di Angelo, knock on the damn door” he murmured to himself.

Then he did. He knocked on the damn door.

After just some seconds, a voice shouted from inside the room. “Come in!”

Nico opened the door quietly to find Mr. Jackson working at his desk, typing on the keyboard of his laptop. He stopped looking at the screen to smile at him fondly. “Good afternoon Nico! Please take a seat and close the door”, he kept smiling.

“Good afternoon... o-okay”, the boy closed the door quickly and sat on a chair positioned right in front of his teacher.

Mr. Jackson got up, grabbed his chair and dragged it next to his. Nico was freaking out. Was he going to sit next to him? Since Mr. Jackson sat down, yes, _fucking yes_ , he was.

The boy pulled his book out from his backpack and put it on the desk with his notebook and a pencil. Mr. Jackson waited calmly until Nico was ready to begin with the lesson. He winked at him and Nico almost fell from the chair. “Don't worry. I know it's a bit stressing taking private lessons from your actual teacher, but I promise I'm not the devil! It's going to be fine”, he smiled again.

Nico nodded and briefly smiled back at him. His look fell on Mr. Jackson's neck and where it disappeared in his partly unbuttoned shirt. Where the hell was his tie? He couldn't handle the sexiness anymore. For a little moment he imagined himself ripping that shirt off and straddle his lap on the damn chair.

Nico coughed to push that fantasy away.

In vain.

 _Damn it_.

** **

An hour and a few minutes later, Mr. Jackson was explaining why the armistice between the Allies and Germany in 1918 had been so important for the European geopolitics. “And you should really keep this in mind since, I assume, you're Italian. Or at least have Italian origins”, the teacher smiled at Nico. He was pretty happy about the fact that the boy understood everything he had exposed to him almost immediately.

On the other hand, Nico's situation hadn't improved as much in the last hour as Mr. Jackson was thinking. He was fighting against the weirdest boner he had ever had in his life. And it started to hurt. The passion that Mr. Jackson put in his words, the ardour which he explained causes and consequences of that war with... it was just too much for Nico to handle. He had also noticed that the teacher's voice tone had lowered a lot if compared to the way he almost shouted in class. It was the warmest sound ever and it felt like a soft touch on his whole body. Nico swallowed _hard_.

“Yes, I'm Italian... I mean, I was two years old when my family moved to the States. So... I guess, yes” said the boy, trying to look casual - and failing miserably.

Mr. Jackson looked at him for a few moments while he smiled. “Can you speak fluent Italian then? Sorry, I'm curious” he said, giving him the briefest and hottest laugh.

“ _Certo_ * Mr. Jackson... I do, my father talks to me in Italian all the time. We're the only two ones in the family anyway. My younger sister doesn't know a single word. Not to mention my step-mother”, Nico found himself sincerely entertaining that conversation and smiled awkwardly. Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Jackson was genuinely interested in him as a person and not as a student.

“Oh please, you can call me Percy if it's just the two us. It's way too embarrassing just the way it is, isn't it?” Mr. Jackson – _Percy, gosh_ – blushed a little at his words and grinned.

Nico was puzzled, but just slightly. In fact, the other man did not notice. That had been a bit weird. He had to admit it. “O-okay... I mean, it's difficult to go from Mr. Jackson to Percy, but I'll try” Nico said, shrugging.

Percy nodded slowly and looked at him for a while. “Good... great”, the teacher shook his head as if to get rid of an intrusive thought and laughed for his gesture. “Sorry, long day. I'm a bit tired. You'd fancy a little break and a cookie?” Percy smiled at him and got up. He walked around the desk and reached for the drawer. He opened it and pulled out a opened cookies' package. “This is my personal... supply”, he put it on the table.

Nico had stared at him like a cold fish for the whole time. He was _sweating_. Sweating in places he couldn't think was possible.

Mr. Jackson came back to sit next to him and took a cookie. He ate it and smiled. “Oh my God”, he moaned quietly and closed his eyes. “I love cookies, don't you? Please have one! Help yourself” he added, once he had opened his eyes again.

That was it. Nico was done. He had heard his history teacher _moaning_. Was that the sound he did when he had sex? Or jerked off? Did he _even_ jerk off? Oh no, Nico couldn't afford to think about it _now_. His erection was literally pulsing in his pants and he was really glad there was the desk hiding it. He cleared his throat in a pathetic attempt to recollect his dignity. “I'm not very hungry, sorry... I'm fine”, he smiled briefly. _Someone kill me. Please._

Mr. Jackson only chuckled. Some crumbs were falling on his perfectly shaved chin.

“You have... crumbs. On your face, Mr. Jackson” Nico blushed furiously, looking at his teacher's lips and imagining kissing – _devouring_ – them.

“Oh! Do have I?”, he quickly cleaned himself with a hand. “Please, it's Percy” he smiled for the millionth time that day.

The sleeve of his shirt pulled back a little in the gesture and Nico stared at his wrist for way too long time. He swallowed hard again. He wanted those arms wrapped around him, those hands doing filthy things to his ass, and those lips kissing him everywhere on his body. _God_ , he wanted his dick thrusting hard inside of him.

Nico's hormones were clearly throwing a rave.

“What's wrong? Nico, are you feeling all right?” Mr. Jackson leaned forward and put a hand on Nico's thigh, a worried look on his face. The boy was slightly panting.

Nico felt that hand on his thigh before it even was there. And that was when he understood he was giving up self control. He looked up at his teacher right in the eyes. He had never felt more lustful than in that moment.

The boy grabbed Percy's shirt to pull him closer and furiously attached their lips together. He felt Mr. Jackson gasping in surprise, and he closed his eyes. The teacher's hand was still on Nico's thigh.

Without any permission, Nico parted his lips with his tongue and pushed it inside of Percy's mouth, who was not responding to the kiss. He began doing filthy things inside of it, sucking his tongue sinfully. Nico broke the kiss just in order to get up and straddle Mr. Jackson on the chair. He supported himself on his shoulders and then his neck when he began kissing him again. Percy's breath was reduced to short heavy puffs between the wet kisses. He was still struggling against his morality, but couldn't avoid getting hard in his pants in a couple of minutes.

The making out session kept going for a while. Nico was slightly grinding his crotch against Percy's, making him moan. When the teacher finally remembered he had hands, he grabbed Nico's ass and pulled him closer. Nico moaned loudly in Mr. Jackson's mouth because of it, and started kissing his neck and collarbone. In the meanwhile, he began unbuttoning Percy's shirt without any grace. Nico's hands were shaking from the lust and desire.

“Nico... Nico what- we can't do this... Oh _shit_ , please, stop it”, the words exiting Percy's mouth were opposite to was his body was saying. His erection was hurting in his pants, and _damn,_ the fact that Nico was _so_ young was turning him on _so_ much. He closed his eyes and put his hands on Nico's back.

Nico grinned and fell on his knees. He spread his teacher's legs to position himself between his thighs and began undoing his belt. He unbuttoned his pants. The noise of the zip coming down echoed in the room. Nico grabbed the fabric and pulled down. Percy helped in him by raising his hips slightly. The boy pulled down his boxers in a few seconds, too.

“Oh no, no... I'm gonna get fired. Oh my God, oh m- _shit_ ” Mr. Jackson's hands immediately flew to Nico's head between his legs. The boy had swallowed his whole length in one move. He began sucking, provoking wet noises to keep company to Percy's loud moans. The teacher was guiding him in his movements and began rocking his hips up and down sinuously.

Mr. Jackson groaned a little louder when Nico sucked all the way up his dick slowly. When his mouth left the tip of Percy's cock it made a filthy noise. The boy got up on his feet and unbuttoned his skinny jeans, letting his teacher look at him for the whole time with pure desire. The man was panting in a delicious way and, when Nico got rid of his pants and boxers, he moaned and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and threw his head back against the chair.

 _Fired_.

Nico sat on his lap again, straddling him. He licked his own index and middle fingers of his right hand and rested the other on Percy's shoulder, who was grabbing his hips possessively. Mr. Jackson followed Nico's hand with his eyes and watched it as it disappeared behind his back and through the cheeks of his ass. Nico closed his eyes and leaned his head on Percy's shoulder, fingering himself with hurry. Realization immediately hit him. He was going to get fucked by Mister Super Handsome Jackson. He was going to make his virginity disappear.

_God, how much he had wanted it._

Mr. Jackson was panting seriously hard against his neck. He was caressing the boy's back with a hand and jerking himself off with the other. They moaned at the same time.

Oh, shit. _Condoms._ Jason had not been serious about giving him some. He didn't have any with him. Not that he had planned every day to have wild sex with his history teacher. Nico decided not to care at all. He was being inconsiderate, he knew that, but he also trusted Percy _that_ much.

The boy moaned another time when he hit his own prostate. Mr. Jackson's movements grew more frantic and needy. He was masturbating himself hard and watching Nico's arm sensually moving up and down behind his back almost made him come. 

“Nico... I want to fuck you right now. Please, _please_ , on my desk”, the silence was broken by Percy's shaky words. Nico moaned in response.

Percy wrapped his arms around his student's waist and raised him to sit him on his desk. Nico gasped when the cold surface hit his ass. The boy immediately encircled his neck with his arms and leaned his head on the teacher's chest. He closed his eyes and began heavily panting from anxiety and anticipation. Nico felt Percy's dick throbbing against his entrance and squinted his eyes even more.

The man's cock began sliding inside of him kindly. Percy seemed to have noticed this was Nico's first time, or it simply was his habit to be so careful. The boy's breath quickened until it was reduced to short puffs. Percy groaned loudly when he finally pushed inside his hole completely. He was grabbing Nico's hips with intense possessiveness. “You're so damn tight, this won't last much. Ah, ah _yes_ , oh my God”, Percy whispered to his ear and made the boy moan.

“Move... a-ah, move please”, Nico moaned again, throwing his head back. Mr. Jackson obeyed and began slowly pulling out. He couldn't help but crying in pleasure.

Nico on the other hand was feeling a deep pain. It was weird because it also felt insanely good. He could come untouched just by seeing Percy enjoying fucking him with so much ardour. In fact, in a couple of minutes, his pace had quickened and his groans were breaking the silence of the room. The boy wondered if someone could have heard them.

“Nico, Nico... _Nico_ ”, Percy was repeating into his student's ear, accompanying every word with a thrust. The younger opened his eyes to take a look down and moaned even louder when he saw Mr. Jackson's dick completely wet and rhythmically disappearing inside his ass. The boy grabbed his teacher's opened white shirt. It was swinging with their movements.

Nico could tell by the way Percy was frantically moving that he was about to come. His hands were travelling everywhere on his back and hips, inner thighs and ass; he just couldn't keep them to himself. The man pulled him closer by his legs and Nico's dick began stroking against his teacher's abs.

And that was it. Nico gave up. His orgasm hit him so hard by surprise that he literally screamed. His grip around Percy's shirt tightened so much that the man felt pulled closer. The boy's cum was all over Mr. Jackson's chest, white and hot, and his hole was pulsing around his dick. Percy began thrusting insanely hard, repeatedly provoking a loud noise of flesh against flesh.

“Yes, _yes_ , I'm about to cum... ah, I'm close”, the man moaned against Nico's lips. The student cupped his face with his hands and kissed him fiercely.

Percy completely lost it. He groaned inside Nico's mouth and came hard. The boy felt his hot seed inside of him and almost came again. Mr. Jackson's pace slowly lowered until he was still. He leaned his head against Nico's shoulder and closed his eyes. When he pulled out, hot cum was around the tip of his cock.

“You can't... tell anyone, Nico. This is serious. Please, _please_ , promise you're not-”

“I promise,” Percy's desperate words were interrupted by Nico.

The teacher raised his head to look at him in the eyes. Eyes that were filled with tears. The boy understood that Percy was scared as fuck to lose his job, his reputation; even of being arrested. Because, _damn_ , was that even legal? Nico didn't know.

“You have no idea how much I've wanted this...”, Percy murmured almost to himself.

Nico smiled. Oh, _he had_.

Mr. Jackson let go of him and they both got fully dressed again. Percy kept smiling at him while he buttoned his shirt again. “You ruined it. Are you aware of that? I have to throw my favourite shirt away”, he winked at him.

Nico openly laughed. “Ops...”

He wasn't sorry. Not even a bit.

** **

Reyna's pure shock was clearly visible on her face.

“You _didn't_. Tell me this is not true.”

Nico smiled and briefly gave a look behind his back to where Leo had collapsed a few minutes ago on the couch. The party had gone insanely bad and someone from the neighbourhood had called the police. The house was now empty, except for the four of them. Jason was somewhere in the kitchen, looking for food. Leo... well, Leo was not going to remember a thing from his seventeenth birthday.

“You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Jay or Leo. I'll do it when I feel safe about it. Okay?”, he begged.

“Fucking hell, Nico.”

“I know.”

“ _Fucking_ hell.”

“Yeah, please, hold the drama” Nico was grinning. He couldn't help it. He was madly happy.

“Woah... Just. Okay. What about now? What are you going to do?”, Reyna asked to her friend.

Nico thought about it. He mischievously grinned again. “Well, I've got another private lesson on Monday...”

Reyna rolled her eyes.

 _Boys_.

FINE 1st part

* Certo = Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
